spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Smithsized
Smithsized Tom takes an offer from his boss, Mr. Waterman, to be laid off. Season: 4 Episode: 11 Total Episode Count: 75 Prod. no.: 4BQT13 Featuring: Tom Smith, Shubie Also Appearing: Taylor, Tyler, Vera, Medley, Reggie, Sandals, Harold, Dennis, Lenny, Mr. Waterman, Florence, Devon, Jamal, Saul Jones, Lori, Arch, Aaron, Shavonne, Ronnie, Pam, MC Serch, Beastie Boys, Vanilla Ice, Neil Armstrong, Quentin Tarantino, Bill Clinton Plot: As Shubie sleeps, Tom almost slips off to work before she awakes to avoid getting laid off. At Waterman Cable, Mr. Waterman announces that anyone volunteering to be laid off gets six months severance pay and Tom takes the offer. When he returns home and tells Shubie, happy to have six months pay without working, she tells him of a long list of chores he can do while home. Reversing time, he keeps her from her list by simply pointing out her was laid off. As he pretends to search for a job, he takes the guys out. To satisfy the job search, he asks if people need help, he is unqualified for and comes pretending to be tired from pounding the pavement. Shubie tries to rally the family and takes a second job at the airport without telling Tom. Tom soon finds he is broke while hanging out with his friends and spots Shubie working a third job. Tom tries to escape before being seen and is caught not out job hunting as promised but pretends to commit suicide since he can't find a job. After Medley forgets his and Vera's anniversary, she dumps him and Taylor sets out to fix her up with another date but she turns down all of his candidates. At the grocery store, Vera falls for Devon the clerk and has Taylor's approval. But when they almost get to watch Breaking Bad when he is over on a date, Taylor finds out that Devon is a strict disciplinarian when he sends all of the kids to bed. Things continue as Taylor gets stuck doing homework and the family tightens their belt due to Tom losing his job. Taylor enlists Tyler's help in trying to get Medley back and finds he has given up his rap lifestyle as he feels he can't compete with Devon. Standing out on a ledge, he threatens to jump and Shubie asks for help. But the crowd wants him to jump to prove that the economy has driven people to kill themselves and Tom likes the attention. Tom and Tyler with the help of Medley's dad help him regain his confidence to return to his true personality. Devon criticizes parents to Shubie and Vera's annoyance as Medley returns and points out that Devon is boring, resulting in Vera falling into his arms and french kissing him. The guys try to talk Tom into coming off the ledge but has let the attention go to his head. Mr. Waterman offers to give him back his job provided he gives back the money and reveals that Tom was fooling around the entire time he was job hunting. Tom tries to talk his way out of trouble but Shubie goes up on the ledge and punches Tom off the ledge himself where he is luckily rescued by the fire department. Shubie continues working for a time to pay off the money Tom got after suing her for punching him and uses it to pay his job back and cannot figure out why Mr. Waterman showed him his p*n*s. Trivia *TBA Rating TV-14: DLV <<Previous - Next>> Category:List of The Tom Show Episodes Category:The Tom Show Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:2013